prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kujou Hikari
Hikari Kujo is considered to be the "life" of the Queen, a part of her spirit that appeared when the Queen as a whole broke up into three parts: the Heartiels, the embodiment of her will; Hikari, who represents the Queen's life; and the Queen Chairect, her heart. She has lost all of her abilities and memories from being Queen and is living as a passive human girl. She makes friends with Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka and works for Fujita Akane's mobile store. Her alter ego is . After the first season, Hikari lost all of her abilities and memories as the Queen and lives life as a passive human girl. She makes friends with Nagisa and Honoka. Typically a very nice, caring, and polite girl, she is also naive due to memory loss. She never once got angry in her regular form, which tends to make some people worry. Relationships Nagisa and Honoka met Hikari in the city. Since becoming Shiny Luminous, the three have become good friends, and have shown her many things during her time in the Garden of Rainbows. She becomes friends with Pollun, one of two mascots that she stays with. Hikari never yelled at Pollun, which worried the latter since getting mad at a friend means they care about him/her. Hikari has a motherly relationship with the second mascot she stays with, Lulun. She cares about her a lot and will try to protect her with the strength she has, as shown when she got lost in an amusement park and later found her attacked by Circulas. Shiny Luminous "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous! Hearts of light and wills of light... combine them all as one!" かがやく命、シャイニ・ルミナズ！光の心、光の石！全て壱つに刷る為に！ "Kagayaku inochi, Shaini Ruminasu! Hikari no kokoro, hikari no ishi! Subete hitotsu ni suru tame ni!" from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! movie.]] After Hikari came to Nagisa and Honoka's world, Pollun stated he was getting ready for an "awakening". During the fight against Circulas, the said awakening came to pass. Pollun became the Touch Commune, allowing Hikari to become Shiny Luminous. After Lulun appears, she gets the Heartiel Brooch on her bow. As Shiny Luminous, she wields the Heart Baton, and uses this for Heartiel Action, as well as combining strength with Cure Black and Cure White to perform Extreme Luminario, later upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max for the final battle as the reborn Queen. Golden Powers In the first movie of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Shiny Luminous, along with Cure Black and Cure White, gains an up-graded version of her outfit thanks to the power of the Diamon Line, accessories of the queen in the Garden of Hope. With these powers, the outfit gets a golden color, and her earrings and other small hearts on her clothes become diamonds. This form is not seen again, most likely because it needs the power of the accessories to be activated, and it is no longer possible for the girls to visit the Garden of Hope again. Power of the Phoenix In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: Yukisora no Tomodachi, Hinata ran out of power after the fight against Frozen and Freezen and was out cold. Shiny Luminous was inspired by Hinata's desire to fly, and encouraged her to not give up. She, Cure Black, Cure White, the Sage of the Garden of Clouds, Muta, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and Lulun all transfer their powers to the newborn. This allows Shiny Luminous to undergo a second transformation, and turn Hinata into a phoenix. Shiny Luminous' hair gets slightly longer, and feathers are hanging after her back and shoulders, whereas her dress has become longer and changed to resemble wings. Her bow has become longer, and even the design is different. She gets also a boost in powers, as she used it to restore all of Hinata's energy. In this form, the Heart Baton becomes a lighter pink, and uses fire powers. After awakening Hinata again, her upgrade disappears, and is never seen again. This may be because it was summoned by Hinata, who is now in the Garden of Clouds as a fully realized phoenix. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars Deluxe 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Shiny Luminous' Cure Rainbow form resembles this up-grade. Cure Rainbow In Pretty Cure All Stars Deluxe 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Shiny Luminous gets an up-grade along with the rest of the fifteen Cures and two magical girls, who together form the group . So far, this up-graded outfit resembles that of Shiny Luminous' up-grade in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: Yukisora no Tomodachi, adding a pair of small, golden wings. Unlike Brighty Bloom and Windy Eaglet, this upgrade has yet to get its own individual name. Etymology : translates to nine, and translates to article; clause; condition. The use of the number nine could be a loose reference to the Queen splitting herself into multiple parts, particularly since nine is divisible by three, the number of parts the Queen divided herself into. The jou may also refer to her role as the life of the Queen; queen in Japanese is jouou. : Translates to light, which Shiny Luminous's powers are based on. Trivia *Hikari is the first non-Cure ever to have the ability to transform and have a role equal to Pretty Cure, followed up by Milk. *While all other main Cures in the series after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart have pink as their main color, Shiny Luminous is the only one of the three in her series with with pink as her main color, which can be considered ironic since she is not even a Cure. References Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters